Diseñando el amor
by Sumomo Hirazawa
Summary: AU. Ella... una joven chica con el sueño de convertirse en una diseñadora de modas se verá envuelta en el movilizado mundo de la moda, no de la manera a la que ella le hubiera gustado, pero pude que todo eso valga la pena por el hecho de poder convivir con él: Adrien, un talentoso modelo, el primogénito del magnate de la moda.
1. Prólogo

Bueno no tenía empezado a escribir otra historia pero cuando me di cuenta el prologo se había prácticamente escrito solo y ya iba a mitad del capítulo 2 xD Aun así esta será una historia algo lenta... principalmente porque soy media lenta para escribir cuando me llega la flojera xD El fic contará con la participación especial de dos chicos muy queridos para el fandom... tienen un lugar en mi kokoro(?) ouo)9

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _O_**

 _Cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre_

La oportunidad para lograr su sueño había llegó a su fin. Había sucedido la mañana de un lunes en pleno invierno... en ningún momento lo vio venir.

Marinette Dupain era hija única del matrimonio Dupaian-cheng, fue educada con las mejores enseñanzas que sus padres pudieron ofrecerle. En su vida nunca hubo lujos suntuosos pero siempre contó con lo necesario para que en su hogar la calidez y el amor nunca faltaran.

Desde temprana edad los señores Dupain motivaron a Marinette a seguir sus sueños, prometiéndose que siempre estarían allí para ella, en cuerpo y alma, para apoyarla con cada decisión que decidiera tomar.

Marinette cumplió con cada meta que se propusiera, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, tal y como se esperaba de ella. Fue a la edad de doce años que decidió convertirse en una diseñadora de modas. A los quince había logrado finalmente ingresar al programa de diseño en una de las mejores academias de arte en París. Estaba totalmente emocionada, un poco triste porque tendría que dejar a sus padres un tiempo debido a que era un internado, pero sumamente extasiada al ver que poco a poco se acercaba a lograr su sueño.

Su estadía en la academia había sido de lo mejor, le encantaba lo que hacía, crear era lo suyo no había duda de eso. Todo iba de maravilla...

... hasta esa mañana de invierno, cuando por una simple decisión de un tercero le costó la suspensión del programa de diseño en la Academia. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel día que parecía ser tan prometedor hubiera sufrido un revés equiparable al de un temblor. Todo estaba siendo tan perfecto.

La habían mandado a llamar, la directora solicitaba su presencia en su oficina. Marinette, no temiendo nada se presentó ante esa mujer. Al entrar vio a la mujer sentada en silencio tras su escritorio, mantenía la mirada sobre unos documentos. Cuando alzó la vista sus ojos color jade se posaron sobre la diminuta figura de Marinette.

\- **Lo siento, señorita Dupain. Pero me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarle que ha sido suspendida del programa.**

Aquella confesión dejó sin habla a Marinette, no había razón alguna para que la directora decidiera eso. No sabía qué creer.

\- **¿Por qué? Dígame por favor qué hice para que usted tomará tal decisión.**

La mujer le miró por unos segundos, acomodó sus gafas y luego suspiró. Como si el mero hecho de darle una explicación a aquella chica le fuera un suplicio. - Tú no tienes lo que una diseñadora debe tener.

\- **Yo... no entiendo.**

\- **Señorita Dupain** \- siseó - **admito que es una joven talentosa pero no cumple con las expectativas de una diseñadora. Usted...** \- en un ademan despectivo la señaló - **no tiene ni la elegancia, ni el potencial para convertirse en un icono de la moda. Solo mírate...**

Marinette hizo un puño con sus manos y se mordió la lengua para no llorar.

\- **Tú carácter es demasiado dócil... en el mundo de la moda debes pelear, convertirte en una fiera, y tú... mi pequeña niña, eres demasiado amable como para entrar a este mundo. Considera como un favor estas palabras que te digo. Búscate otro sueño más acorde a tu potencial.**

A sus diecisiete años de vida, esta era la primera vez que Marinette quería llorar y gritar tan fuerte como su cuerpo le permitiera, pero hizo lo contrario, se quedó allí sentada, mirando al piso sin ningún punto en específico mientras sus manos se tornaba blancas por la falta de circulación.

\- **Retírate. La academia cuanta con muchos otros programas, eres libre de elegir el que gustes pero en cuanto al de diseño, ya no eres bienvenida.**

La siguiente media hora Marinette se encontró encerrada en su habitación. Agradecía que su compañera de cuarto aún se encontrara en clases pues no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Simplemente se sentó en su cama y lloró. Un nudo opresivo se había formado en su garganta, y el escozor en sus ojos por las lágrimas derramadas le incomodaba.

Aun recordaba la sonrisa socarrona que Katherin (una compañera del grupo) le dio al salir de la oficina de la directora. Nunca había entendido porqué aquella chica era tan mala con ella. Sacudió su cabeza y frotó sus ojos como si con aquel intento pudiera borrar las memorias de lo sucedido.

No supo en qué momento se durmió pero para cuando despertó eran cerca de las doce. Su compañera de cuarto ya había regresado y se encontraba durmiendo. Aquel silencio de la noche brindó un poco de paz al corazón herido de Marinette.

\- **No puedo quedarme aquí** \- susurró a la nada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de partir, no podía quedarse en aquel lugar ya no había nada que ese lugar pudiera ofrecerle. Tampoco quería vivir ocultando día a día la razón de su suspensión en el programa, mientras se enfrentaba a las miradas de compasión o burla de quienes estaban al corriente de los hechos. Para esas horas seguramente Katherine ya había divulgado el tema de ella llorando.

Así que llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba despejar su mente decidió embarcarse en un viaje de auto-descubrimiento. No iba a abandonar su sueño ¡Ni en un millón de años! pero sí tomaría en cuenta las palabras de la directora, mejoraría y le mostraría lo tan equivocada que estaba al verla juzgado de tal manera.

Sin más que esperar Marinette se marchó, escabulléndose bajo la protección de la noche. No pensó en explicarle a nadie a dónde iba, seguramente a nadie le importaba. Solo mandó dos mensajes de texto. Uno para sus padres, diciendo que había sufrido un bloqueo de artista y que debía despejar su mente. El siguiente fue para su prima, esperaba que pudiera acogerla en su casa por una temporada, mientras ponía en orden sus ideas.

 **...**

" _Por supuesto Mari, sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa siempre.  
Avísame cuando llegues a la estación, iré por ti.  
Atte. Briguette._"


	2. Encuentros

**.E.N.C.U.E.N.T.R.O.S.**

* * *

 _Renunciar puede ser, para cualquiera,  
_ _en cualquier momento, lo más difícil._

" _¿Por qué yo?"_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Anteriormente había intentado calmarse para que la gente en la estación no la viera llorar, pero cuando su prima apareció en su campo de visión Marinette se rompió, las lágrimas una vez más brotaron de sus ojos. Briguette solo camino hasta ella y la envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo. No hizo preguntas, en silencio ayudo a su prima y la condujo hasta el carro aparcado afuera de la estación.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Briguette, Marinette aún seguía sumida en un silencio sepulcral, aun sin nada que decir su prima la dejo sentada en un sillón mientras se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

Los pensamientos de Marinette estaban hechos un lío, sabía que ya no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, pero sentía que de ese modo más clara tendría su situación, y entonces quizás daría con una solución.

Oyó a su prima acercarse con paso cauteloso. Depositó una bandeja plateada en la pequeña mesa de la sala frente a Marinette, inclinándose un poco vertió el té en la taza y luego se la ofreció a Marinette, acompañado de una suave sonrisa.

Marinette no despegó su vista sobe la figura de su prima en todo ese rato. A diferencia de ella Brigette llevaba su cabello mucho más largo, atado con una cinta roja que contrastaba con el tono negro azulado de su cabellera.

\- **Todo mejorará, ya veraz Mari.** – Dijo en un intento de calmar a su joven prima. – **Eres una chica muy talentosa… esto aún no ha acabado.** – sonrió, de una manera tan brillante que sus ojos color azabache brillaban con ella, y quiso creerle.

Mari siempre había admirado esa parte de su prima, sabía que la vida no había tratado muy bien a Brigette, parecía que se había puesto en su contra y la mala suerte le perseguía, primero con la temprana muerte de su madre, seguido del abandono de su padre en un internado al contraer matrimonio nuevamente.

Tan pronto Bridegtte pudo se marchó a vivir por su cuenta. Años más tarde se comprometió con un compañero de su instituto. Cuando ella creyó que vida le estaba dando un nuevo comienzo esta, de nueva cuenta, le hizo una jugarreta. Hubiera vivido siendo engañada si aquella tarde no le hubiese visto siéndole infiel con una compañera del trabajo. Brigette lloró, y mucho, pero no se dejó vencer. Mari admiraba a su prima, por todo eso y más.

Suspiró.

– **Quisiera ser como tú.** – soltó sin darse cuenta, mientras perdía su vista en la taza de té que se encontraba entre sus manos.

– **No hay nada de especial en mí, Mari. ¿Por qué dices eso?**

– **No lo sé…** \- se encogió de hombros – **es solo que tú siempre sabes qué hacer, nunca te rindes… y admiro eso de ti.**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Bridgette. – **No Mari, no es así… luego de una decepción uno nunca saber qué hacer pero eso no debe evitar que avancemos. Además puedo ver en tu mirada que tú no planeas detenerte aún… estas perdida, pero no vencida.**

Aquellas palabras animaron un poco el corazón de la chica, y en la penumbra de la noche ambas compartieron un abrazo.

– **Ahora a dormir… mañana debo abrir temprano la panadería.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Marinette se encontraba sola en la habitación, miró a todos las esquinas pero su prima ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Suspiró. Aún soñolienta se encaminó al baño, quería tomar una ducha para despejar su mente e ir a ayudar a Brigette en la panadería. Si estaría viviendo con su prima por una temporada lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarle en su negocio.

 **...**

– **¿Mejor?** – preguntó Brigette cuando vio ingresar a su prima a la panadería. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, solo un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza.

– **¿Necesitas ayuda? Estaba pensando que… si estaré acá por un tiempo como mínimo debo ayudarte en tus labores.**

– **Oh, no es necesario que hagas eso… puedo arreglármelas.**

– **Insisto, no quiero estar sin hacer nada.**

– **Mmm… bueno, si es así encárgate un rato de la caja registradora, iré a la bodega para ver qué ingredientes necesito reabastecer.**

Dicha eso Brigette desató su mandil y se lo pasó a Marinette, quien lo tomó sonriente y se lo puso. Quería sentir que era de utilidad de este modo mantendría su mente en otra parte y no pensando en lo que había sucedido ayer.

La campanilla de la panadería sonó avisando la llegada de alguien al local.

– **¡Brigette a que no sabes quién está de regreso!**

Marinette dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, la entrada tan estridente de aquella persona la había espantado.

– **Oh, uhm… ella está ocupada por ahora.**

La recién llegada miró a Marinette de arriba abajo bastante extrañada. No podía evitar pensar que esta nueva chica tenía cierto parecido con su amiga.

– **Oh, ya… ¿Sabes si tardará mucho**? – dijo mientras tomaba una pinzas y una cacerola – **Hay algo bastante importante que debo decirle…**

– **Ah, sí... digo… no, no creo que tarde –** pasó su mano sobre su cabello – **ella solo fue a revisar algunas cosas del almacén, seguro que viene en un momento.**

– **¡Perfecto!** – dejó la bandeja frente a Marinette con varios croissants en ella. – **Y entonces… háblame de ti** – se recargó un poco sobre el exhibidor de cristal.

Aquello hizo parpadear a Marinette un par de veces ¿Hablar sobre ella? No estaba muy segura de hacerlo, aquella chica parecía ser amiga de su prima pero por contrario ella no estaba para nada familiarizada con la recién llegada.

– **Ah… yo, bueno… soy Marinette.**

La rubia dibujó una leve sonrisa.

– **Melody… no estés molestando a mi prima.**

Marinette giró tan rápido su cabeza que se sorprendió de no haberse ganado un dolor en el cuello, más importante… su prima había regresado.

– **Con que primas… ya decía yo que ese parecido debía ser genético.** – Sonrió – **Por cierto, Brig… estoy aquí para darte la noticia del momento**. – la jovial sonrisa de la rubia cambió a una más picarona. – **Está de regreso.**

Marinette apenas y se enteraba de lo que hablaban aquellas dos, pero por el gesto de su prima pudo ver que era algo de bastante importancia para ella. Pues su rostro pasó de su color natural a blanco para luego ponerse de un rojo bastante intenso.

– **Estas segura…**

– **Vamos Bridd, sabes que jamás te mentiría sobre eso… -** la rubia la sujeto de los hombros, tomó una bocanada de aire y luego repitió lento y en voz alta **\- él está de vuelta.**

La cara de Brigette era un poema.

– **Felix está de vuelta**

– **Es lo que dije**

– **Él ha vuelto**

– **Lo sé…**

– **Melody ¡Él ha vuelto!**

Brigette no cabía de la emoción. Felix, luego de un año de ausencia había regresado del extranjero. Aquello no podía hacer más que emocionar a la mayor de las Cheng. De un momento para otro tanto ella como Melody habían comenzado a saltar en su lugar tomadas de la mano… o más bien Brigette saltaba y Melody intentaba no quedarse sin brazos.

– **Querida, lo sé… yo te lo he dicho.** – sonrió divertida.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de las dos chicas que al instante dejaron de celebrar para dirigirle una mirada apenada a Marinette, quien estaba allí… tras la caja registradora sin la más mínima idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

– **Yo… uhm ¿Quién es Felix?**

– **El novio de tu prima**

Ante aquello Marinette abrió los ojos como platos pidiendo en silencio una respuesta a su prima.

– **No… no es eso, él…**

– **No lo es porque él no se deja**

– **¡Melody!**

– **¡Brigette!**

– **Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dicen.** – sentenció la pelinegra.

– **Ahem… Bueno, él y yo… estuvimos algo así como saliendo por un tiempo. Aunque fue algo pasajero… yo sabía que por asuntos de trabajo él tendría que viajar por tiempo indefinido… así que nunca formalizamos nada.**

– **Oh… ya, creo que comienzo a comprender porque tanto alboroto.**

– **Debiste verlos…** \- habló Melody – **Felix al principio no sabía ni dónde esconderse para evitar a tu prima. Dios, eran tan divertidos**. – se limpió una lagrima imaginaria de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a reír a pulmón abierto.

– **No es verdad… no era tan exagerada.**

 **…**

La visita de Melody en cierta forma había puesto de buen humor a Marinette, Le gustaba saber que su prima estaba rehaciendo su vida, no se había quedado llorando la pérdida de un antiguo amor. Eso la motivaba a seguir luchando también. En su caso, no iba a permitir que alguien le dijera para qué era o no buena. No cuando sabía que tenía el potencial para ser la mejor.

Iba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del choque inminente que se acercaba a ella. Para cuando pudo vislumbrar la puerta ya estaba chocando contra ella. Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien estaba parada a su lado riendo a carcajadas.

– **Oh, Adrien… vez lo que provocas… has tirado basura a la calle.**

– **Chloe…**

Marinette entre cerró los ojos y apoyó una de sus manos en su cabeza. Dios… acaso no podían darle un respiro.

– **Deberías disculparte**

La pelinegra alzó la vista, al lado de ella había dos chicos, ambos rubios. La chica mantenía ambas manos aferradas al brazo del joven, podía identificar la sonrisa socarrona que aquella persona mantenía en rostro.

– **Lo si…**

– **Tú no, Adrien… ella.**

Señaló con desdén a Marinette. Ella solo frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué le pasaba a ese par? Eran ellos quienes la habían prácticamente tacleado con la puerta de aquel local. Si alguien debía de perdonar a alguien… esa era ella.

– **Yo... yo no me voy a…**

– **Argh... que descaro. Vámonos.**

La rubia no dio más tiempo para reclamos, se aferró más fuerte al brazo del chico y comenzó a tirar de él. – **Debemos ayudarla…** – murmuró él a su rubia acompañante, pero esta sólo lo ignoró y siguió con su andar.

– **Pero qué le pasa** … – se quejó Marinette mientras comenzaba a pararse del piso. – **dios… pero que sujetos tan groseros.**

– **¿Necesitas ayuda?**

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con una mano extendida en dirección hacia ella.

– **Yo… gracias.** – Murmuró apenada.

– **No es nada.**

Marinette se tomó unos segundos para analizar a la chica que se encontraba parada frente a ella. Cabellera castaña con tonalidades rojizas le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. De piel un poco oscurecida y gesto amable.

– ¿ **Eres quien vino a tomar el pedido?** – las palabras de la castaña la hicieron recordar el porqué de su visita a aquella cafetería.

– **¡Sí, sí… esa soy yo.**

– **Me alegro. Los pastelillos que hacen en la panadería Cheng son siempre un éxito de ventas.**

– **Es bueno saber eso…** **ah, pero… como sabías que vine a eso.** – preguntó un tanto extrañada.

– **Sencillo** – esbozó una sonrisa – **Se te cayó esto**.

La chica le mostró el block de notas que traía estampado el logo de la panadería, por unos cuantos segundos Marinette se sintió como una idiota. Tomó la libreta y la quedó mirando por un rato.

– **No sabía que Brigette tenía una hermana**.

Mencionó mientras ingresaba al local y se dirigía hacia el mostrador donde pidió a uno de los trabajadores que le pasaran su libreta de apuntes.

– **No la tiene. Somos primas…**

– **Oh…**

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. Marinette no sabía qué más decir, mientras que la castaña estaba entretenida rebuscando entre su libreta las anotaciones que había hecho para saber qué pedir.

– **Acá esta.** – Marinette se preparó para apuntar. – **dos docenes de Charlota de fresas, dos coulant de chocolate… veinte magdalenas de vainilla y crema, macarons** …

Para cuando la chica terminó de hacer el pedido Marinette comenzó a releer sus apuntes en voz alta para saber si había anotado todo tal y como ella lo había pedido.

– **Todo está correcto.**

– **Bien, pues eso sería todo…oh, y una vez más gracias por lo de ese rato.**

– **No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo correcto. Desde que la vi a través de la ventana supe que nada bueno estaba pasando. Esa chica tiene serios problemas.**

– **¿La conoces?**

Preguntó un tanto curiosa Marinette.

– **Fuimos juntas a la secundaria, nunca fue muy agradable con nadie. Aunque para finales del tercer año se cambió de escuela… dijo algo así como que iba tras el amor de su vida** – hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia. – **No estaba enterada que ya había regresado… por lo visto sigue siendo la misma de hace cuatro años.** – bufó.

– **Vaya… creo que deberé cuidarme de ella.**

– **Sin duda, eso es lo mejor.** – Sonrió – **por cierto… soy Alya**.

– **Marinette.**

– **Sino me equivoco eres nueva por el vecindario ¿verdad?**

Asintió.

– **Pues entonces, bienvenida Marinette… espero que sigamos viéndonos. Estaré apoyando a mi madre una temporada acá… así que si un día tienes ganas de quejarte de Chloe, puedes venir… preparamos un estupendo café.**

– **Muchas gracias, Alya. Puedes apostar a que vendré.**

Rieron al unísono y estrecharon un par de veces más las manos. Para cuando Marinette regresó a la panadería de su prima había olvidado el encuentro con aquella pareja de rubios.

De hecho se sentía recargada con buena energía.

* * *

 **Notas aclaratorias.** _Melody es un personaje que forma parte del Quantic Universe, al igual que Felix y Brigette (como el Fandom les ha llamado), que vendrían siendo un boceto pasado de lo que pudo haber sido. Por ahora lo único canon existente son la versión de Marinette y Adrien que conocemos. Aun así me pareció lindo meter a los chicos cuánticos en el fic y hacerlos convivir junto a los canon existentes de la serie._


End file.
